


The Awful Truth

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Player hates the dreams, but maybe they'll hate them more after realizing those are memories.But that's a knowledge they deserve to have.





	The Awful Truth

You hate the dreams.

In them, you see your friends dying around you as you just lie there.

A war.

But those are just dreams. Chirithy confirmed that.

And the boy you met once but didn't see again for a while due to both being busy on missions, Ephemer, is around you a lot, now. So is Skuld, who feels very familiar even if she introduces herself to you as a friend of Ephemer's. It feels like you fought together, even though being from different Unions means you haven't.

And you have more new friends, too. Both those you have made recently and the ones Ephemer and Skuld introduced to you. Ventus, or Ven, is young, but you like seeing him. Blaine is mysterious, but cool.

Strelitzia is different though. You can swear you've seen her before, enough that she's left an impression on you, but when you ask, she never answers.

You find she's the one you spend the most time with, however. She's the one your Foreteller asked to oversee your Union. But she always looks like there is something she just isn't saying.

Strelitzia walks into your room and sits in the corner of your bed one night, and she looks upset.

You ask what's wrong, because even though she doesn't look happy often when she's around you, this time she looks miserable, and it cuts through your heart.

"I had a fight with Ephemer," Strelitzia doesn't say anything afterwards, and you think she's not going to elaborate. She does, though. "I agreed with him, when he first told me, but I see you every day after you have a nightmare, and I stop thinking it was the right decision."

You feel like you might stop breathing. Because you have a bad feeling about this, and during that moment you think you know what she's going to say. What Ephemer and the others did.

And that hurts, maybe even more than the dreams.

"The Keyblade War happened. And... you were part of it."

You feel tears in the corner of your eyes, remember your dreams of fighting the Foretellers - are they dead? Did the Union leaders lie about being only chosen to take a closer look at the members of the Unions and deliver the information to them?

And if they lied - so did... so did your Chirithy.

"Chirithy," you call for them, and your voice breaks halfway. Your Chirithy goes to you, and you see he's guilty just from how panicked he looks.

"You told the truth?" Chirithy talks to Strelitzia first, however, and that makes you feel worse. Because he should be apologizing to you and being honest, not questioning the only person who had the guts to tell you the truth.

Strelitzia turns at you, however, and she explains why she did it to you. "I've been interested in knowing you for a while. You looked miserable, and you trained so hard. I watched you, before the War. But I didn't think you would want me to distract you from your goal, so I never said anything. But I knew, from what I'd seen, that lying to you would only make thing worse."

You manage a smile, and finally understands why she looked so familiar. You can remember, vaguely, from your dreams, someone being there and cheering you on as you trained to try and find Ephemer. It couldn't be more than a couple months ago, but the haze in your memories, your lack of certainty of whether Ephemer breaking a promise and disappearing was a dream or not, makes it feel like so long ago.

Chirithy doesn't say anything, but he's looking at you, now, and you can see he's sorry.

You don't think you have it in you to forgive him yet.

You look at Strelitzia, and you know she's unsure of how you'll react to her. But even though she was part of the lie, at least she realized she needed to come clean.

You put your hand on top of hers and links them together.

She looks up in surprise, but smiles at you. You haven't seen her smile much, and it fills your heart in a way you can't explain to know this made her feel better.

You want to tell everyone else the truth, too. They deserve to know as much as you did.

You're afraid it's going to put Strelitzia in a worse position with the others than she already is, but you see what you want to do reflected in her eyes.

She gets up from your bed - it's late, and you two can't do anything about the situation until the next day, she should sleep.

You accompany her to your door, and before she leaves her gaze lingers on you.

"Tomorrow," she promises.

Tomorrow.

You watch her go, and even though you still feel awful about everything else, you don't feel awful about her.

You have no idea yet that tonight is the last time you'll see her.


End file.
